1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostics installation including a tilting table which is tiltable toward both sides from the horizontal position, by 90.degree. toward one side thereof, wherein the tilting table is secured to a table frame or support which is provided with circular drive paths at its outside, a drive wheel engaging thereinto, and whereby two guide rails are provided at the table frame or support at each side, two stationary guide pegs engaging thereinto in the horizontal position and said guide rails being fashioned and directed such that, given adjustment of the tilting table out of the horizontal position, respectively one guide peg leaves its guide rail and the lower end of the table frame or support is raised to such a degree that it lies above the floor level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given low structural outlay, an x-ray diagnostics installation of this type allows a tilting motion of, for example, 90.degree. toward the one side of the horizontal position and of 30.degree. toward the other side. In a known x-ray diagnostics installation of this type, the guide rails are fashioned straight, so that the tilting speed varies given constant speed of the tilting motor.